


Fireworks

by doing_her_best



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fourth of July, One Shot, tw: gun mention (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doing_her_best/pseuds/doing_her_best
Summary: Alyssa has never seen fireworks before, so this 4th of July, Emma makes sure she gets the best possible view.





	Fireworks

“Okay, we’re here,” Emma announced proudly as she parked her truck.

Alyssa looked around at what seemed to be an insignificant spot in an empty field. “Are you sure?”

“Definitely,” Emma said as she turned off the ignition. “This was our spot.”

Alyssa licked sticky sugar off her lips, remnants of the red, white, and blue popsicle she had devoured on the drive over. She stared out the window at the vast expanses of farmland, the fields and roads blending together into a green, brown and yellow canvas. “How can you tell? It just looks like the rest of the field.”

“I can tell,” replied Emma with a level of certainty Alyssa found adorable. She lifted the cooler wedged between them out of the truck and quickly jumped out of her seat. “This is definitely it.”

Alyssa smiled as she followed Emma to the bed of the truck, a little nervous about being so far out in a random field, but she trusted Emma completely. When the two had reached the back of the car, Emma put down the cooler as Alyssa slid her hands onto Emma’s waist. “Are you sure you don’t want to head back and go to the park? I’m sure we can see the fireworks from there.”

Emma grimaced at her. “Are you kidding? It’s your first time; you need the best view possible!”

That much was true; Alyssa had never seen fireworks before. When she first told Emma that a few weeks ago, her jaw dropped. _HOW have you never seen fireworks on 4th of July?_ Emma asked in disbelief.

Alyssa had shrugged. _When I was little my mom wouldn’t let me stay up late, and at Bible camp there aren’t any being set off nearby._

That was not at all acceptable in Emma’s book; it wasn't really 4th of July unless you got to see fireworks! She promised Alyssa that this year, she would take her girlfriend to the best spot in all of Edgewater to see them.

Emma rubbed Alyssa’s shoulders, her fingers tangling in the tight strap of Alyssa’s red and white striped tank top. “You okay? You seem kinda nervous.”

Alyssa nodded, squinting as the sun hit her eyes. She placed a hand in the back pocket of her denim shorts, shuffling nervously. “It’s just weird being out here in the middle of nowhere.”

Emma nodded before jumping into the bed of the truck. “That’s fair. This land just kind of feels like home to me after all the time I spent out here with my grandpa.” She held out her hand to Alyssa, pulling her up into the truck. “I still can’t believe my grandma had to sell it.”

“You still really miss you grandpa, huh?” Alyssa said gently after she climbed up. 

Emma nodded again as she rolled up the sleeves of her flannel and started unpacking the cooler. “Yeah. I haven’t actually been out here since the last 4th of July before he died. He always said that right here was the best spot in all of Indiana to see the fireworks, and it just became our special thing.”

Alyssa smiled sadly. “He sounds like an amazing man.”

Emma looked at her, a dark flicker of grief crossing her face before she smiled back at Alyssa. “Yeah, he was. Would have loved for him to meet you.” Emma leaned over and kissed Alyssa, the warm summer air wrapping around them seductively. “You taste like popsicle,” Emma laughed as she pulled back.

Alyssa stuck her tongue out; it was lightly tinted blue. “Well, it’s hot, and I was hungry.” 

“Hope you still are, because Grandma packed us a feast,” Emma said as she handed a sandwich to Alyssa. She also pulled out sodas, chips, cole slaw, pickles, fat slices of watermelon, and two pieces of homemade apple pie.

“Wow,” Alyssa said. “Thank you, Betsy!”

Emma opened two cans of soda and handed one to Alyssa. The fizzy sound of the cans opening seemed to echo through the deserted fields. “Happy 4th,” Emma said, lifting her can towards Alyssa.

Alyssa clinked her aluminum can against Emma’s, condensation already dripping down the side. “Happy 4th, honey.” 

Both girls were starving, and it didn’t take long for them to devour most of the food. 

“This _pie,”_ Alyssa moaned as she finished off the last of her piece. 

Emma nodded, her eyes lighting up. “Remind me to thank Grandma again when I get home.”

“Is she okay home alone tonight?” Alyssa asked as she started packing up their garbage into the cooler. 

“Yeah, she likes to keep the cats company,” Emma explained. “They get scared of the noise.”

“She didn’t stay home from this because of me, did she?”

Emma shook her head. “Nah, 4th of July was always just for me, my grandpa, and the fireworks.” Emma looked down at her watch, and then at the rosy pink color of the setting sun. “Speaking of which, we should get settled. It’s gonna get dark soon.”

Alyssa nodded, and the two spread out a blanket across the bed of the truck. Emma lay down first, motioning for Alyssa to join her. Alyssa quickly curled up against Emma, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. She wrapped her arm around Emma’s stomach, while Emma played with Alyssa’s hair, twisting her fingers in and out of the messy brown curls while they gazed out at the sky. 

They lay like that for a while watching the sunset until a loud _BOOM_ filled the air. Alyssa jumped up from the blanket, her eyes wide with fear. “What was that???”

Emma didn’t move. “Just some amateurs setting stuff off.”

“Are you sure?” Alyssa asked nervously, her eyes darting around the now dusty colored sky. “It sounded like a gun.” 

“I’m sure. A bunch of idiots are just testing some out. It’s stupid because you can’t see anything yet.”

A second boom filled the air, and Alyssa jumped again, flinching. “I guess the cats aren’t the only ones scared of the noise,” Emma teased. Alyssa scowled at her and turned away, tucking her knees up to her chest. 

Emma frowned and sat up, placing a hand on Alyssa’s back. “Babe, I was just kidding.” Alyssa said nothing, but Emma noticed she was shivering slightly. “Are you cold? It’s starting to get a little chilly.” 

“Yeah, a little.”

Emma quicky took of her flannel and passed it over to Alyssa, who smiled shyly as she admired Emma’s toned and tanned arms. “Thanks,” she said as she slid on the red checkered shirt over her tank top. 

Emma smiled back at her. “It gets cold out here at night, and you’re wearing like nothing.”

Alyssa grimaced. “My mom wanted me to look festive for the church barbeque this morning.”

Emma laughed; that explained her unusually patriotic outfit. “Well, you look like a flag. But a very cute flag.”

Another boom filled the air, and Alyssa couldn’t stop herself from flinching again, this time closer to Emma. “Protect me,” she pretended to whine.

Emma smirked as she lazily wrapped her arm around Alyssa’s shoulder, pulling her in so she could kiss the tip of her nose. “Always.”

The two lay back down on the blanket again, Emma wrapping her arms around Alyssa as the two snuggled close. She felt Alyssa curl into her every time another boom filled the air, but after a few minutes, she started to calm down. Soon, it was completely dark, and Emma was eagerly checking her watch; county fireworks started at 10PM on the dot, and the hour was rapidly approaching.

“You ready babe?” Emma said excitedly as the two gazed up at the sky.

“So ready,” Alyssa replied with a sigh, nuzzling her head into Emma’s neck.

Seconds later, a high-pitched sound shot through the air, and the first fireworks began to light up the sky.

“ _WHOA,”_ Alyssa gasped, taking in the bursts of white and gold that seemed to leap out of the air. 

“I _told_ you this is the perfect spot!” Emma said excitedly. 

“They’re beautiful,” Alyssa said dreamily as more colors lit up the sky. Alone in the field, it seemed like the bursts of light were heading right for them.

“Just like you,” Emma said sweetly, kissing the crown of Alyssa’s head. 

“Wow,” Alyssa said, her jaw dropping as more lights exploded. So _this_ is what everyone talked about! “They’re so cool, Emma!”

“They are,” Emma replied. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at Alyssa’s excitement. She wasn’t sure what was more breathtaking, the magical display of lights in the sky, of the look of pure joy on her girlfriend’s face. Her heart fluttered as she realized some of her grief over the loss of her grandpa was falling away, if only for a moment. “I forgot how much I missed seeing them.” 

“Em, look!” Alyssa said excitedly. A pink, heart-shaped burst had just filled the sky. She squeezed Emma’s hand tightly. “That one is just for us.”

Emma smiled, thankful that the dark would hide her deep blush. “Yeah,” she said, her heart swelling. “Just for us.”

The two lay there for a long while, laughing and gasping as they gazed up at the brilliant colored sky, until the grand finale started. Both of them fell silent as triple the amount of explosions filled the air, their senses overwhelmed as canon after canon shot off brightly colored lights. 

After a few minutes, the lights had stopped completely, and the sky was dark once again. The only sounds the girls could hear was their breath. 

“Wow,” Alyssa said finally. “So, that was fireworks.”

“Yeah,” Emma said dreamily as she stroked Alyssa’s arm. “Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“ _So,_ so much more,” Alyssa replied. 

“I’m sad they’re over,” Emma said. “I wish there were more.”

“Well,” Alyssa said, rolling over so she was on top of Emma. She brushed some of Emma’s hair out of her face and leaned down so their faces were inches apart. She grinned and whispered, “Why don’t we just make some fireworks of our own….”

**Author's Note:**

> .....aaaand the rest is up to your imagination ;)


End file.
